Pokemon Brilliant Crystal
by HouroftheRaven
Summary: A new journey is beginning. A journey across Johto. Trainers, Coordinators, Breeders, and Rangers will learn about pokemon, themselves, and each other as they journey across the grand region of Johto. No longer accepting OC's!


Dear Soon-to-be Trainers,

My name is Professor Elm of New Bark Town! I am sending this letter to as many aspiring trainers as possible! We are having a major pokemon giveaway at the laboratory down here! Thanks to Mr. Pokemon donating new Pokemon, we have several different species to offer you as your first pokemon! Start your journey! If you're a trainer, head off down the road of the gyms of Johto! If you are a coordinator, head off down the road of the contests of Johto! If you are an aspiring breeder or ranger, learn to be familiar with Johto!

With your pokemon, you'll receive a starting set according to what you aspire to be. Trainers will receive poke balls, a pokedex, and a Training Kit. Coordinators will receive poke balls, a pokedex, and a Contest Kit. Breeders will receive poke balls, a pokemon guide, and a Breeding Kit. While Rangers will acquire a styler, a Ranger manual, and Styler Energy Capsules.

I hope to see you all soon!

-Professor Elm

* * *

**So! To do this fic, I need characters! So, fill out this form and send them in! I'll take approximately eleven more trainers, eleven more coordinators, and an unlimited number of Rangers and Breeders. So, go ahead and fill up the trainer and coordinator slots!**

**For your pokemon, most pokemon will be first or second generation. You may have a pokemon as your starter or catch one from another generation, as well. But it must be one of them in the following list:**

**Zigzagoon, Whismur, Makuhita, Plusle, Minun, Numel, Spoink, Spinda, Absol, Meditite, Snorunt, Skorupi, Zangoose, Seviper, Bidoof, Shinx, Budew, Buizel, Chingling, Bronzor, Chatot, Carnivine, and all of their evolutions. Also fourth generation pokemon that either evolve from or into first or second generation pokemon.**

**So, you may have any first or second generation pokemon that is not a legendary and pokemon in the above list.**

**You may have two of the same species ONLY if you are a breeder.**

* * *

**Name: **(Their FULL name. First, middle and last. Okay? Nicknames are optional.)

**Age: **(Between ten and eighteen, if you will.)

**Gender: **(Pretty simple. Male or female.)

**Occupation: **(Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Ranger, or future Team Rocket Member)

**Physical Appearance: **(Describe what your character looks like.)

**Usual Attire: **(Describe what your character wears most of the time)

**Swim clothes: **(Describe what your character wears when swimming)

**Night clothes: **(Describe what your character wears when sleeping)

**Personality: **(BE DESCRIPTIVE. Tell what your character acts like, how they act toward their pokemon, toward other trainers, toward love interests)

**Family: **(List your character's family)

**Starter: **(Any basic-level pokemon from the first or second generations or the above pokemon from the third or fourth generation)

**Final pokemon team: **(By the end of the fic, what pokemon will you have? You may have up to six. NO LEGENDARIES)

**Love Interest?: **(Do you want a love interest? If so, what kind of person?)

**Other: **(Anything else? NO SPECIAL POWERS)

* * *

My two characters.

**Name: **Jacob Small

**Age: **15

**Gender: **Male

**Occupation: **Trainer

**Physical Appearance: **Jacob is around six foot tall, with tanned skin and black curly hair. He is pretty muscular, as well. He has dark brown eyes. Not many people know it but he has a scar on his left leg.

**Usual Attire: **A blue t-shirt and black jeans under a white zebra hoodie (unzipped). Also wears black tennis shoes.

**Swim clothes: **Orange swim trunks

**Night clothes: **Blue long night pants and a white night shirt.

**Personality: **Jacob is a cynical, sarcastic, and teasing guy. He loves messing with people, and teasing others. He does have a sweet side, as seen with his pokemon. He is shy around girls, which is one of his many weaknesses: the other main weakness being an anger issue. If he finds a girl that he really likes, he'll drop his cold and sarcastic persona for her.

**Family: **A mom named Dana, and a grandmother named Lily.

**Starter: **A Male Natu named Jade

**Final pokemon team: **Male Xatu named Jade, Female Ambipom named Tear, Male Octillery named Memory, Female Tangela named Tangy, Male Dragonair named Luke, and a Female Gligar named Glace.

**Love Interest?: **Sure. Someone outgoing, that can break his cold exterior.

**Other: **Jacob has an obsession with manga.

* * *

**Name: **Mina Unders

**Age: **16

**Gender: **Female

**Occupation: **Coordinator

**Physical Appearance: **Megan has dark-red hair, and bright blue eyes. She is around five foot, seven inches, and has a slender and curvy physique.

**Usual Attire: **She usually wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans shorts, black converses, and a black cross necklace.

**Swim Clothes: **A black bikini

**Night Clothes: **A black bra and panties

**Personality: **Megan is a competitive coordinator, and will never give up in a contest. She is bubbly, giggly, and flirty most of the time. She will be flirty towards both guys and girls, showing that she has no preferences. She is sweet towards pokemon and other trainers.

**Family: **A mom named Cassandra, a brother named Chase, and a sister named Emma.

**Starter: **Female Cleffa named Clef

**Final Pokemon Team: **Female Cleffa named Clef, Male Skarmory named Rusty, Female Jumpluff named Cotton, Male Kingler named Krush, Female Yanma named Ni-Hao, Male Tyrogue named Ruffian

**Love Interest?: **Sure. Someone who could keep up for her and would care about her.

**Other: **She can play the violin.

* * *

**Now, for some extra information. EVERYONE has a fair chance in the Pokemon League and Grand Festival. And just for the record, Jacob and Megan will NOT win either. After the Johto saga will be a Kanto saga, most likely in another story, but the same characters may return to it, if you want them to.**

**So, send in your characters and get ready for a Johto adventure!**


End file.
